


Moving Day

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [17]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Destruction, F/M, Moving Out, Post-Series, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: All things considered eviction wasn't really a surprisePoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 17: 'The stain on the ceiling had a very district shape'





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> That's right Notmarysue is trying relationship fic again. Well kind of...not really. I stick to the gen tag for a reason. I also just found the canon continuation tag. You know full well that I'll be exploiting that.
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

Considering the state of the apartment after their not so minor scrimmages Virgina was surprised they hadn't thrown out immediately. Yet when the landlord found the structurally unsound mess they'd left behind they were given a full months notice to pack up their things, find a new home, and get their sorry asses out. The situation wasn't terrible. In fact, it was pretty convenient. Their apartment could barely hold four people let alone six and being evicted saved them from breaking their lease, something they couldn't afford to pay and didn't have the means to set fire to.

As she carried one of the last boxes to the car she looked up at the hole in the ceiling, the reason they were being forced to move. The bullet holes weren't really an issue, they'd managed to hide them with strategically placed furniture and pictures. The large human shaped chasm was a little harder to cover up. 

It had a very distinct shape. It was like three smaller holes all merged into one. Clearly, Jonas had tried to broaden his shoulders on the way out in order to give him some sort of lift. At least that's probably the reason he did it. There was no way to really know what was going on in his head.

"Are you okay?" Virginia jumped out the sudden sound of Jonas' voice. She turned to see him standing in the kitchen door. How long had he been standing there? How long had she been standing there? She'd never been great with time and she was fully aware the irony. 

"I'm fine" She replied, "Why didn't you just go outside?" She glanced back up at the ceiling. A draft filled the whole apartment. It was a good job that they hadn't had any heavy rain fall. They'd managed pretty well with buckets. It would be a shame not being able to watch the sunset while sitting in front of the T.V. Still, it would be nice not to spend every night freezing to death.

"What do you mean?" Jonas laughed "I didn't have time to get in the car and drive to you. I was working on a time limit"

"I didn't mean that" although that was something she could imagine Jonas doing. "I mean why didn't you go outside and set off from there"

"I didn't really think about it" he admitted. "I mean the gap between deciding I wanted to fight and leaving was like a millisecond"

"I'm glad to know you thought things through so well" she commented.

"Again I was on a time limit. I thought you were going to die" It was still something he didn't like thinking about. That night, heck that whole month despite all the good it brought, wouldn't go down as one of his best. Very few would. Except for their last month in the apartment maybe. That was pretty good.

"Well, thank you for destroying yet another apartment to come help us out" she smiled.

"Thank you for not dying" he smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes I did cheat at the prompt. It's close enough ;)


End file.
